


Knock, Knock

by Ella_Pendragon177123



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 17:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11994978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ella_Pendragon177123/pseuds/Ella_Pendragon177123
Summary: Knock, Knock jokes lead to something more.





	Knock, Knock

My hands were sweating, my heart racing and I could not feel my feet. "God, what have I gotten myself into". 

 

About a week ago was the I idea first popped into my head.  
"I should Prepose to Kurt," Now when most guys think about proposing to their significant other it is meant with some form of worry if he or she will say no. That is not the case with Kurt and I because we had been seeing each other for the past six years and living together for five of those years and when I tell people about Kurt they all seem to think he is my Husband and I thought one day "Well why isn't he". Kurts Hesitation I think stems from his relationship with Blaine and that whole fiasco which fell apart a month into living together, but that is not the case with us because as I said already we have been living together for five years. So the idea of proposing was never the problem but the how and the ring were my main issue. The ring solved it's self relatively easily when I was home visiting my Grandmère in France (Kurt had a work thing) I mentioned it to her and she literally took the ring off her finger and said  
"Here take this and get it altered, Sebastian doesn't fight me on this, your Grandfather has passed away and this ring has been in your family for generations, I would have given it to your father to give to your mother, but your mother is a bitch and always said she wanted a diamond. So I love Kurt and you better get to it and Marry him so I can be there for it"  
"Thank you Grandmère," I said taking the ring.

So that is how we got to where we are now the day we first said I love you five years later and I still don't know how I'm gonna do it but I know I have to do it today so.

"Hey, Kurt wanna hear a joke?" I said  
"Sure"  
"Knock, Knock"  
"Who's there"  
"Marry"  
"Marry who"  
"Marry Me"

**Author's Note:**

> The ring before https://i.pinimg.com/736x/10/3d/3c/103d3c6e038ce080a7351ee09f8d2e0f--sapphire-ring-vintage-engagement-rings-vintage-sapphire.jpg
> 
>  
> 
> The ring after https://i.pinimg.com/736x/9a/8c/a0/9a8ca0c3338db66debbafada667a8f91--vintage-sapphire-rings-mens-vintage.jpg


End file.
